What are commonly used in enlightening children to acquire intelligence are generally classified into two categories, one is to develop their mind and the other is to acquaint them with things. Toys and building blocks belong to the former and figures, quantity, alphabets, characteris, animals, plants, addition, subtraction, etc. belong to the latter. Both have different features in the practical educational functions. Recreational things like toys and building blocks, can give children much interest but contain less knowledge. On the contrary, acquainting things like books can hardly arouse the interest of the children and only force them to learn it by heart. Psychologically speaking, children would rather accept enlightening and recreational teaching and learning more easily than dull, acquainting teaching and learning. Therefore, it is an important necessity to supply a learning aid for children to learn with interest by means of playing.
This learning aid has been devised by me, based on long experience in producing related things for children.